Crimson Feathers
by random-name95
Summary: Dean has Castiel right where he wants him; it's time to indulge in some torture. But does the Angel enjoy it? Not for the faint hearted - includes torture, maybe some sex and some character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey there =] This is a one-shot, it's quite dark, involving torture, character death and maybe some rape. I do love my dark Destiel!

Dean's calloused fingers stroked the ebony feathers of Castiel's wings, just below his shoulder blades, eliciting a low moan from the Angel. The wings were spread wide, spanning the width of the grimy basement, by the thin ropes that criss-crossed Castiel's naked chest, slicing his pale, unblemished flesh with angry pink welts.

"I always though Angels weren't meant to be dirty fuckers, Cas" hissed Dean, the taunt slipping from between his soft, pink lips, pulled tight in his signature smirk.

Pacing slowly Dean circled his restrained prisoner, reminiscent of a panther stalking its prey. The dangerous glint in his golden green eyes was mirrored by the silver knife's blade, which Dean pressed slowly against Castiel's collar bone.

"But I guess you never were very good at being an Angel..."

The knife slipped against the smooth curve of Castiel's skin, the pressure from the blade almost enough to break the skin, but not quite. Dean knew all about pain – how to drag it out, build the suspense, practically make them beg before finally drawing blood. The Hunter allowed the sharp point of the knife to trail down Castiel's pectorals, skirting around the erect bud of his nipple, pressing just a little firmer on its way past. A low hiss escaped the Angel's taught, dry lips, head lolling back exposing a long neck, covered in stubble.

"I'm going to make you moan my name like it's a prayer... and then I'm going to make you scream it like a curse"

Dean's eyebrows raised as Castiel chuckled low and meancing.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?"

"Maybe it's both."

Whatever response Cas was saving was wasted as Dean's blade slipped further down, tracing the line of his abs, stopping just above his navel. Pressing firmly, but not too hard, Dean dug the point of the serrated knife into Castiel's muscled stomach, bruising the skin by bursting the capillaries beneath. The groan that forced itself out from Castiel's mouth sounded strained – the high notes of pleasure mixed with the low tone of pain. The taunts had brought Dean closer to the edge, closer to snapping.

The blade continued down, stopping at the elastic of the black boxers which were the only hint of clothing remaining on the Angel. Blindly slipping the cold silver inside drew an unrestrained moan from the Angel, and a low hiss from Dean, who roughly tore the fabric and allowed it to fall away. Much to Dean's amusement Castiel's arousal was available for the world to see.

"How very unholy. What would your boss say?"

Another response was wasted as the promising glint of silver moved to the tip of Castiel's erection. Some unintelligible sound became an unmistakable moan.

"What was that, Cas?"

"Mmmhhhm"

"Again?" Urging the Angel on with a press of the blade.

"Pl...ease..." The strain of speaking intelligibly was showing, a crimson blush colouring Castiel's skin as beads of moisture dripped from his chin. It occurred to Dean that this was scarily appropriate foreshadowing.

"Please what? Who?"

"Please... Dean... Cut me"

"Pardon?"

"Fucking cut me you twat!"

The menacing growl drawn from Dean made the light behind Castiel's eyes shine – he knew it. The moment was close. The cold of the blade left his heated penis and found his cheek. Dean pressed the blade harder into the soft flesh, painfully slowly, teasing Cas for seconds more.

At first he though the pressure was wrong, but slowly shining crimson beads appeared along the shallow scratch. Wiping them roughly with a calloused thumb Dean watched as Castiel arched his back, digging the ropes further into the angry pink welts, groaning low in his throat.

"Like that?"

"More."

One word; one command. Dean obeyed. Pacing around the Angel's coal black wings Dean reached his exposed back and slowly, ever so slowly dragged the knife across the nape of Cas' neck. The red sprung up faster this time, forming lines of crimson which tracked down Cas' back until they were absorbed by the downy feathers.

Dean continued down the Castiel's spine, drawing deeper and deeper cuts until he was close to the dense muscle of Castiel's aching body. The Angel was shaking under Dean's ministrations, keening at the deeper cuts and moaning at the sharp slices. The ruby glint of blood began to colour all of Castiel's back, but Dean wasn't finished yet.

Picking up a bottle of amber fluid, Dean slowly poured the whisky over the fresh, gleaming cuts, drawing a scream of burning agony from Castiel.

"Nice scream Sweetheart, but I'm nowhere near done with you."

A/N : I was going to make this a one-shot but it's midnight and there's so much torture left to come. I love reviews, and if you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see them do I'll try and work them in. See y'all soon =]


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning in close Dean pressed his fingertips into the ragged flesh of Cas' back, earning a pathetic whimper from the now-trembling Angel. Running his hand down Castiel's spine, Dean released a hiss of suppressed arousal and moved to Cas' front, ducking under the feathered wings. He noted with satisfaction that the Angel was shaking so hard it looked as though the feathers were moving in the wind.

The fire in Dean's eyes burned as he crossed to his table of tools and selected one of his brand new toys.

"Know what this is, Cas?"

"I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"You're not. It's a spiked chain made from the melted down Angel blades of the Angels you slaughtered."

Cas restrained himself, a light widening of the eyes his only reaction.

"You can't have melted them, it's impossible."

"You taught me to use holy fire, Cas."

The Hunter wound the thick chain into a coil, stretching the middle length between his bloody hands and holding it across Cas' neck. He moved the chain closer to the Angels adam's apple until one of the spikes grazed his skin, earning a groan from deep within Castiel. As Dean pressed further Cas hissed, his blood dripping down onto his lightly muscled torso.

When the spikes were fully buried in the Angel's neck Dean wound the chain into a cruel halter neck and continued rapping it around Cas' arms, tearing holes in the once smooth flesh.

Glancing up to look at Castiel's face Dean was greeted with a sight to behold – the Angel's head was bowed and tears were dropping onto his thighs.

"Awww, is Cas hurt?" Dean received no reply, so he asked again, tilting Cas' head towards him, leaving a bloody streak on the Angel's stubble.

"Answer me. Does. This. Hurt?" Each word was punctuated with a tug on the chains, and Dean was rewarded with an anguished moan which escaped through the Angel's plump pink lips, bruised from how hard he'd been biting them to keep quiet.

A low chuckle escaped Dean.

"I guess it must."

Clinking the cool chains as he moved, Dean kneeled between Castiel's thighs, tracing patterns on the Angel's legs with the spikes on the remaining chains. Castiel caught his eyes in a burning glare, but beneath the fire was a desperation which filled Dean with a sense of accomplishment.

"Please, Dean. Stop."

"Why should I?"

"This isn't you. You wouldn't do this to me."

"You're wrong. This is my job. I hunt monsters. Do you know how many people you killed, Cas?"

"Yes. But I atoned for that Dean. You know I did."

"Well, I can't speak for you, but your vessel seems to be on my side."

"I have no control over my vessel, Dean."

"I do."

Slowly, gently, Dean traced his bloody fingertips up the insides of Castiel's thighs, relishing the streaks of red he left behind. Eventually he reached the sensitive skin surrounding Castiel's groin, where the evidence of arousal was plain to see. It seemed Jimmy Novak was a kinky fucker.

"You ready to fall in the only way left, Angel?"

"No."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind."

Deliberately Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's bare navel, enjoying the involuntary shiver Cas gave.

"Pleasure or disgust?"

"Both."

"At least you're honest."

The kisses continued down, down until they reached the dark curls at Castiel's groin. Looking up at the Angel through long eyelashes, Dean smirked before yanking on the chains, tearing a scream from the battered Angel. Before Castiel was even done, Dean leant down and pressed his lips to the head of Castiel's dripping erection, the salty taste of pre-cum spreading on his lips.

"Well, sort of honest." Dean teased. "You can't lie to me about this, you dirty little Angel."

Dean ran his tongue from shaft to tip, sucking gently on the head, earning a quiet, almost unintelligible moan from the Angel. Urged on by the reaction Dean swallowed Cas's length, sucking gently, then harder, fingers gripping the Angel's quaking thighs. He continued to tease pre-cum from Castiel, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue, judging how close Cas was from the groans, growing in frequency and volume, which the Angel couldn't hold back.

"D-dean, pl-please..."

"Please what, Cas?" The vibration of Dean's mouth on Cas' cock earned him another groan, the Angels head lolling back, eyes closed.

"Please, carry on."

Abruptly, Dean stood, backing away from the Angel he'd assaulted in every way he knew.

"But then what would be the fun?"

Walking slowly around the thoroughly fallen being before him, Dean pressed his hands to the Angel's shoulders. Slowly, he stroked the black wings, sopping with Castiel's blood, even now. His hands came away dripping with the thick, dark liquid.

Walking towards the door, he pulled down a curtain, revealing a symbol designed to dispel Angels from the vicinity.

"Dean, if you do this, I will find you and I will repay the favour."

A smirk flashed across Dean's face.

"I'll be waiting."

He pressed his dripping palm to the symbol and watched as the Angel left the room in a flash of blinding light. The ball was firmly in Castiel's court now.


End file.
